Pokerella
by Maykuu
Summary: This is a 4 parter story all in one. Its about Brock and his search for the matching sock that he had found on the ground. mistery pairings (finished) WARNING! Shounen-ai!


Part One  
  
Once again we join our heros woundering around some town waiting to catch a boat.  
  
" It comes in about twelve hours," an old wrinkled bald man at the docks informed them.  
  
" Twelve hours?" Ash whined. " That's like half a day!"  
  
" It IS half a day you idiot," Misty replied in a matter-of-factly tone. " Common, let's get something to eat at the pokecenter."  
  
" Yes, the pokecenter! I haven't talked to Nurse Joy in the longest of times! I wounder if I could get her phone number this time..." Brock said trailing off with little pink hearts in his eyes. Suddenly his expression changed to one of pain as Misty yanked on his ear.  
  
" On second thought, maybe we should go find a nice simple restraunt and take a break from pokecenter food," Misty said and finally let go of Brock's ear. He rubbed it violently.  
  
" Aw... I wanted to see Nurse Joy..." Brock said dissappointedly, looking down at the ground. " Hello," he greeted, spotting something on the ground. He picked it up and dangled it between his index finger and thumb. It was a small, white sock with a pair of cute pink hearts on the ankle.  
  
" This sock belongs to a beautiful woman, I can tell!"  
  
" What are you doing Brock?" Misty demanded as Brock began to crawl around on the ground.  
  
" I have to bring this sock to it's mate, and I will follow suit and find my mate!"  
  
" You're dreaming again Brock, hurry up and help us find a good place to eat!" Ash said impatiantly. Brock got up and stood up streight, wearing a serious expression while looking into Ash's eyes.  
  
" Ash... this is my CALLING! Something I HAVE to do! I MUST find the  
owner of this sock if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
Part Two  
  
We join BROCK on his mission to find the matching SOCK. Wow, I'm a POET and I didn't even know IT. Maybe I should take up POETRY, but I think I need to use the LAVATRY. So-  
  
" Will you just shut up and get along with the story?" Brock interrupted angrilly.  
  
Very well very well... We join Brock while he searches for the matching sock-  
  
" And my mate!" Brock interrupted again happily. Gosh, he's so rude... He crawled around on the ground, looking at woman's ankles to see if they had the same mark as the one he had. A girl looked down at him while he examined her ankle.  
  
" Ack! Peeping Tom! Officer Jenny, Officer Jenny!!! Peeping Tom!" The girl squeeled, jumping away from the confused Brock. Officer Jenny ran up to them with a can of peppyer spray.  
  
" Alright, freeze Buster! Are you the peeping Tom?" Jenny demanded. Brock's eyes filled with hearts.  
  
" Oh Officer Jenny, I would NEVER do anything like that! I'm only interested in you!" Brock said, taking Jenny's hands in his.  
  
" Then why were you on the ground looking up my skirt?" The girl asked, her voice nasle.  
  
" I wasn't looking up your skirt, I was looking at your foot!" Brock argued defencivly.  
  
" A likely story! You peeping Toms are all alike!" Jenny exclaimed, taking out her handcuffs.  
  
" No! Seriously Officer, I found a sock on the ground and I'm looking for it's mate!" Brock said, holding up the sock. Jenny gasped in shock.  
  
" There was a missing sock report filed just this morning, and that sock fits the description!" Jenny exclaimed excitedly, taking the sock from  
Brock. " Come with me, we're going to need you at the station as a  
witness."  
  
Part Three  
  
We once again join Brock who seems to be gripping the little white sock in anticipation. He sat on a chair and was waiting for the owner of the sock to come. Soon he would meet the woman he was most desprate to meet.  
  
The door slowly creaked open, and Jenny walked in, leading an old wrinkled woman by the hand. The old woman brushed past Jenny to retrieve the sock from Brock who looked a bit ill.  
  
" Oh thank you so much young man for doing the right thing and returning to me this precious artical of clothing!" The woman smiled and took the sock from poor stunned Brock. Suddenly her face became sad.  
  
" Oh dear, this isn't my sock at all. This is cotten, and I only use polyester." The woman tossed the sock back to Brock and left.  
  
" Oh... well I guess the sock belongs to someone else," Jenny said turning back to Brock who was on his knees looking up at the cealing with tears in his eyes, saying, " thank you, thank you," over and over again. Jenny followed his gaze and tilted her head up to look at the cealing.  
  
" Is there someone up there?" Brock stood up and faced Jenny, taking her hand in his.  
  
" Yes there is Officer Jenny, and he made you, and Nurse Joy, and all  
the other beautiful women out there, including the owner of this sock!"  
Brock exclaimed happily. And with that, he took off, leaving a confused  
Jenny behind.  
  
Part Four  
  
When we join Brock today, he is explaining to a girl for the umpteenth time, why he was crawling around and exammining her ankle.  
  
" Oh it's hopeless!" Brock cried silently, sitting cross-legged behind a bush. " No one seems to have the matching sock," he whined, continueing to mope. Then he heard a familier voice, seeming to mope as well.  
  
" Where did I leave it?... Where is it!... Mother would be fuming if she found out I lost it! She ordered it costume made just for me!" The voice continued.  
  
" Damn, just what I need right now, Team Rocket!" Brock complained silently to himself, then he listened carefully to see if he needed to mess up one of their plots. He could only hear the cool, hidden sadness-filled voice of the blue-haired teen. Cautiously, Brock moved out from behind the bush, his pokeballs ready. To his amazement, James really was alone, and crawling on the ground with his cute butt sticking up too. James wore his usual outfit, but one foot was bare, and the other was clothed in nonother then the matching sock. Brock was completely shocked, then James saw him and stood up, brushing the dust from the knees of his pants.  
  
" Oh... it's you. I suppose you want to beat me up now, don't you?" James asked, his voice filled with sadness.  
  
" Actually, I think I found your other sock. Is this it?" Brock asked, holding up the sock.  
  
" Why yes it is!" James exclaimed happily. Seeing the smile on James' cherry-blossom lips made Brock's own chocolate folds crease up as well. Then James' expression became vacant as he looked at Brock.  
  
" Er... here, let me put it on for you," Brock suggested. James sad on a rock and held up his bare foot. A bright light seemed to glow around Jams' foot when the sock was put on, along with heavenly music. Then james stood up and took off his glove, setting it on the rock and extending his hand in gratitude. A moment passed before Brock took James' hand, then pulled James against him, wrapping his arm around the blue-haired teen's waist, holding him close. James closed his eyes and a blushy expression filled the vacant one, and Brock leaned forward slowly to gently brush his lips to James'. James leaned into the kiss, and things would have gone further if it were not for Jessie calling James. Brock could identify Misty's annoyed voice as well. They pulled away, reluctantly breaking the kiss just as each of their companions came at the same time from opposite directions.  
  
An occuard silence passed between them all as they eyed eachother.  
  
" Alright Pikachu, Thunder Sho-" Ash began, pointing at Team Rocket, but Brock cut him off by covering his mouth with his hand.  
  
" They aren't up to anything right now, let's just get out of here and catch the boat. It should be leaving any minute."  
  
" Oh alright," Ash replied grumpilly. Then each group slowly backed away from eachother. Once Team Rocket was out of sight, Misty faced Brock.  
  
" What was that about?" she questioned.  
  
" Don't ask Misty, just don't ask."  
  
" I'll do whatever I damn well please to!" Misty stated firmly, but she didn't question him further.  
  
On the bote, Brock grinned as he stuck his hand in his pocket, feeling a certain glove a certain someone had left behind on a certain rock. Brock knew who it belonged to, and he had no intention of returning it too soon. He would just let James come to him next time ^-^  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you think it's cute? Please tell me what you think in a review, it would be appriciated so I know what to work on in future fanfics ^-^ Arigato, ja ne! 


End file.
